Darkness Rises and the Light to Meet it
by Andaes
Summary: Kylo Ren is set on having Rey by his side. Rey is willing to strike an agreement. Both must be willing to embrace the light and dark side of the force. This might be the only way to bring balance. Rated for language and adult content. Setting after TLJ, Spoiler Warning, REYLO Warning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for taking a minute to read my story. I've been thinking about this story for weeks now. This follows the ending of TLJ. Spoiler warning.

Rey's hands tightened around the hilt of her lightsaber. A combination of slick cold metal and textured coils against her callused palms and fingertips. She flipped the switch and the weapon hummed to life. Rey began work through the forms she had learned from the Sacred Jedi Texts she acquired on Ahch-To. As sweat trickled down her temples, she tried to stay focused and ignore the pull of the cord the Force had linked to Ben Solo, or rather Kylo Ren. She scoffed and shook her head. _I do not want to see you._ She allowed the thought to spill out through the cord. She closed her eyes wishing for silence. But instead the hairs on her neck raised. She knew he was in front of her, but refused to open her eyes. His response whispered in her mind. _We need to talk._

Her eyes shot open, "We have nothing to talk about!" She nearly spat at him. Emotions flooded her, hurt, fury, betrayal. He was just a couple of paces in front of her. So close she could reach out and nearly touch him. Her heartbeat increased, her breathing picked up, and she wanted so badly to bury her weapon into his chest.

Kylo simply stood there studying her face. His hands clasped behind his back. Rey waited for him to respond, but all he did was stare. She huffed and turned her back to him. "If you want to talk, you can at least tell me why?" she asked, her tone softening.

"That is the same question I have for you." He answered. "I saved you. I killed my master for you. All I wanted in return was you by my side. I practically begged you to take my hand and stay with me. And you ran! Tell me, did you even check to see if I was still alive before you stole that escape pod?" Kylo's anger rose with every word.

"Of course, I knew you were alive before I left. The impact merely knocked you unconscious. I could still feel our con…" She trailed off, not wanting to speak of the cord that bound them together through the Force, even after Snoke's death.

He finished for her, "Our connection. Yes. Obviously still intact. And why do you think that might be?" Kylo asked.

Rey took a deep breath, whenever she let her mind begin to wonder she reflected on this answer even though she refused to consciously ask herself. She decided to change the subject. "You want to know why I didn't take your hand? You don't even know me if you have to ask."

Kylo shook his head, "No, you are not allowed to side step this. You came to me knowing who and what I am! I have never once lied to you. I have been clear from the beginning. I only want to bring order to the galaxy. And I only need you by my side to do so. The Force has been striving for balance for so long, don't you see?"

Then she said the only thing Kylo feared, "I would have taken Ben's hand, but never the hand of Kylo Ren."

Kylo clinched his fists and closed his eyes. She was impossible. Rey could feel the hurt she inflicted on him with her words. That hurt could only come from Ben Solo. Feeling a twang of hope, she added, "I still would you know." She completed her sentence in thought, _take Ben's hand_ …

As the words trickled into his mind, Kylo ended the connection and disappeared. Rey vanished from his eyes and he was alone in his chambers. He walked to the nearest wall and slammed his fist into it repeatedly yelling, "THAT SCAVENGER IS JUST IMPOSSIBLE!"

While Rey could no longer see Kylo, she could feel dissonance in the Force and knew he was furious with her. She looked around the vacant cargo bay, wishing she still felt like working on her lightsaber forms. Her determination to master the Force and become a true Jedi ebbed slightly and she felt a twang of regret. Though she was still furious with Kylo Ren, it was nice to see him. Or rather, the face of Ben Solo. It was months ago, but she could still see the shape of the vision they shared back in that tiny cold hut on Ahch-To.

 _Peace, she felt peace. No hatred or anger. Ben Solo standing in front of her smiling. He looked at her with such caring eyes. It warmed her heart and she felt a desire to fall into his arms in an embrace. She felt love. Not just her love for him, but his love for her in return._

This time as the vision ended, she wondered if she simply assumed Ben would chose the light based on the feelings the vision invoked. She didn't know much about the Dark Side of the Force, but she did know it was enrooted in fear, hate, and anger. She thought any creature that would so fully embrace that side would be incapable of love. But, then she remembered the way he looked at her in the Supreme Leader's throne room, his hand reaching for hers. She saw softness and longing. Then he spoke of letting the past die…letting everything she cared about die. Rey may not have known much about the Light side or the Dark side of the Force, but she did know she protected those she cared for. Anything less was contrary to her nature.

Rey felt as if she was being pulled apart. Just like she couldn't turn her back on the resistance she did not want to give up on Ben. Kylo Ren's desire to have her by his side must come from Ben, she was sure of it. As it dawned on her what she must do to save both the resistance and Ben Solo a chill ran down her spine, what if she accepted his offer? He said he never lied to her. He offered her a partnership. If he truly wants her by his side, to be his partner in his vision of a new galaxy, that would mean he would heed her counsel. She could be his conscience and guide him back to the light. She bit her bottom lip as she made up her mind. She let out a slow breath and closed her eyes, reaching out to him through their bond.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him slumped against the wall. The room was in utter disarray. A bed turned over, First Order tapestries in shreds on the ground, holes in the walls. While he felt her presence, he did not look up at her, his head resting against his crossed arms that held his legs close to his chest. "Surely you did not have enough time to do all of this in the few moments since we spoke?" she jabbed.

Kylo Ren scoffed, "I guess you are ready to talk now?" he asked, ignoring her slight.

She took a hesitant breath and summoned back her resolve, knowing she was treading on dangerous ground. "If…If I were to take your hand now, be your partner in your vision of order. Would I truly be your partner?"

Kylo blinked wondering if he heard her right. He looked up at her and thought, _why are you asking this?_ Rey could feel his confusion, hesitance to let himself become vulnerable again, and an odd feeling of hope…and then something else she couldn't quiet name. It was a raw feeling. A warmth that she felt deep inside. Rey decided to be more specific, "If I am your partner does that mean we make joint decision regarding how to handle things? Like, the Resistance? Does it mean you could compromise if we did not agree on how to handle something?"

He tilted his head back against the wall and responded with a question, "Could you truly embrace the dark? If you can embrace the dark side, you would be my closest advisor."

She thought on his question for a moment, sitting on the ground in front of him. "I will embrace the dark, if you embrace the light." She held her hand out to him. "You say we will bring balance to the Force and order to the universe. I think there has been enough fighting. If I embrace the dark side, could you truly let the light back in?"

He furrowed his brow and stared it her hand. He thought on how this conversation would play out hundreds of times. In nearly all of the scenarios she had outright rejected him. In a handful, the least realistic, she threw herself whole heartedly to the darkness. But, he never imagined this. He reached out and grabbed her hand, looking up and into her eyes, "I think I started letting the light back in when I first saw you on Takondana."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks seemed to pass all too quickly for Rey. They had agreed she would meet him on Takondana, in just two weeks. She needed time to say her goodbyes. Surprisingly, Leia was the easiest. The General could sense Rey's resolve and dedication to saving Ben. Maybe it was Leia's connection to the Force or maybe simply the final hope of a mother who missed her son, she gave Rey her blessing with the traditional, "May the Force be with you and my son."

Finn was another matter altogether.

"He is not a man. He is a monster, Rey!" Finn said harshly. "Do you not remember how he murdered his own father right in front of us!"

Rey flinched slightly at the memory of watching Kylo Ren murder Han Solo. "His mind was twisted by Snoke. You can't imagine the pain he lives with, killing his own father." Rey defended.

"You are right. Because the First Order made me. I don't have parents. The bred me to fight and kill for them. But you know what? I chose the right path all on my own!" Finn countered.

"On your own, huh?" Rey smirked. "Poe didn't have anything to do with that? I did not have anything to do with that? I seem to recall your break from the First Order only meant getting as far away from them as you could, originally."

Finn rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, Rey. I could see that the First Order was wrong. What they did to people is wrong and I was brought up with their Dogma from birth. Ben Solo had two parents and an uncle who raised him with the Light side of the Force and he still chose to become Kylo Ren."

"Snoke played on the insecurities of a boy. And we both know Han more than likely introduced some morally grey areas along the way." Rey tried to make light of their conversation, but Finn wasn't having it.

"This isn't funny! You are leaving me…I mean us…the Resistance for Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. He is a murderer and he should be your sworn enemy or are you not a Jedi?"

"I'm not." She said simply. "A few days with a Jedi Master does not make me a Jedi. Luke Skywalker wanted the Jedi Order to die. I am…something else." Rey could sense Finn's anger, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "How's Rose?"

Finn bit his bottom lip, he knew she was intentionally changing the subject. He shook his head. "You know Rose is good. She has completely healed and has returned to active duty."

"That's not what I mean, Finn. How are you guys doing?" Rey asked.

"We are…friends." Finn answer truthfully. While he kept vigil over Rose while she healed and took upon himself nursing her back to health. He owed her that much at the very least after she saved his life.

Rey raised an eyebrow, "Friends, huh? That girl adores you!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ROSE! THIS IS ABOUT YOU CHOSING THAT MONSTER OVER ME!" Finn shouted pulling his hand away from Rey.

Rey stared at the metal floor of Finn's small room. She could feel the vibrations of Finn's pain through the Force. "I'm sorry, Finn. I have made a promise and I must see it through. I hope that one day you understand. I only wish you happiness." She turned and walked out of his room, not looking back as a tear slid down her cheek.

Kylo Ren entered the chambers of the Supreme Leader, the final renovations underway to convert Snoke's old rooms to his specifications. When he first assumed his role, he was not planning on making any changes not giving much thought to décor. Now that Rey was joining he thought he should make suite more inviting.

The suite had 4 lavish rooms: the entry way lead into large sitting room. Chairs placed about with small tables, enough room to gather a handful of Generals or his knights, with a single thorn for the Supreme Leader. He had a second throne added to seat his new advisor. In the back of the room was a door that led to the private chambers, a bedroom and a meditation chamber which was converted to another bedroom. He knew she would want a space to call her own, but he needed her close. Unlike the red, black, and white decorum of most of the flag ship, he had Rey's room done in a blue scale. When he saw the ocean's of the planet Rey found Luke on through her eyes, he could sense her fondness for the color. He had the best silks and linens adorn her bed. The finest robes and dresses in her closest. He described the garb she wore to the best seamstress, so Rey would have something familiar. His only adjustment, the color, black with red accents along the sash of the tunic.

As Kylo Ren nodded his approval to one of the designers, General Hux entered the sitting room.

"Supreme Leader, I see your renovations are coming along nicely." Hux commented in a neutral tone.

"What do you want, General?" Kylo Ren asked, annoyed at the very presence of Hux.

"I see why have a guest coming." Hux stated, avoiding the reason for his intrusion.

"That is none of your concern."

"Actually, the passengers of Supreme Leader's flag ship is one of my top concerns."

"I believe your concerns are at the discretion of the Supreme Leader." Kylo Ren responded, waving his hand and send the General flat on his back with the Force. "Now why are you here?"

Hux coughed slightly as he rose to his knees and regained his stance. "We have a credible lead on the whereabouts of General Organa and the Resistance. I need your order to storm their base."

"Their numbers hardly make them a concern at this time. You know our primary objective is to reaffirm our control of the existing planets in the First Order." Kylo Ren answered.

Hux cleared his throat, "Ahem…I can understand the Supreme Leader's…personal…ahem…history with the leader of the Resistance. And, understandably difficult to launch a no quarter strike to snuff out the greatest treat to the First Order..ahchaaaa…" Hux's throat tightened as every word passed his lips until he trailed off completely clutching his neck, gasping for breath.

"Your concern, General Hux, is to maintain our current course. Should we have other concerns that require your…expertise…we will let you know." Kylo stated releasing his Force grip on General Hux's throat. "You are excused, General." Kylo waived him away. The General exiting the Supreme Leader's chambers briskly.

 _You_ _best not continue to be a problem, General._ Kylo Ren thought to himself as the doors closed behind the General. I am certain Rey would not object to your end. He walked over to his throne and touched the one beside it. _Soon._ He thought.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doors to the transport pod opened and Rey stepped out onto the grassy, rocky, terrain. Poe stuck his head out the doors, "I hope you are right, Master Rey." Poe, like most of those she helped rescue on Crait, addressed her as though she were a true Master Jedi, despite her many confessions that she was not a Master Jedi, hardly even a Jedi at that.

"Thanks for the lift, Poe." Rey answered raising her right hand. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you." Poe responded, closing the doors.

The pod took off and Rey headed towards the rendezvous point. She intentionally arrived some ways off and early just in case Poe or any of the few people she had informed of her plans got any ideas.

Staff in hand, she trekked through the forest and the rocky hills to their designating meeting place. Still a distance off she saw Kylo Ren's vessel land. She picked up a brisker pace and managed to meet him face to face by the time he exited the ramp.

Kylo Ren looked at his surroundings and reached out with the Force to try to sense the presence of others. Nothing.

"It's just me!" She said leaning against her staff. "I'm supposed to be the good one, remember?"

"Hello, Rey." He greeted her coolly, ignoring her question.

"Hello, Ben." She responded, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Kylo Ren blinked at the familiar name, "You may call me that when we are alone, if you like. However, for both our safety you should never call me that in front of anyone else."

"You came alone right? That was the deal."

"I do not lie, Rey. But you did agree to return with me to the First Order Flag Ship and when we do there will be…rules…" Kylo Ren trailed off, trying to gage Rey's reaction. He had intentionally left out a great many details he felt better discussed in the flesh than through their bond.

"Rules, huh? If we are going to be partners don't you think I should have say in these rules…" Rey furrowed her brow and studied his face. He seemed to hold back a smile, perhaps a laugh even. While her tone snarky, she was deadly serious.

"Yes, of course." He managed to get out. "Shall we bored my ship and draft up some…terms?" Rules made it seem as though they were children. They were adults entering into a…partnership.

As Rey walked past him onto the ship he noted she packed lightly. Her usual staff, lightsaber on her belt, and a small leather satchel she slung over her shoulder. He thought to offer to carry it for her and quickly dismissed the thought. He shook his head and tried to find his sense of center. He was the Supreme Leader of the first order, not a pack mule. And he knew fully well she was no simple lady, she would have laughed had he made the offer. He shook his head and followed her up the ramp, the doors closing behind him.

"How did you manage to come alone? I would think the Supreme Leader of the First Order would have a personal guard or an escort or something…" Rey said as she looked around the ship. She knew it was an Upsilon-class shuttle and clearly the best of its kind.

"It was challenging." He decided to leave out the details of Hux's repeated attempts to send him with escort ships.

Rey made her way to the pilot controls, her fingertips lightly brushing over them. State of the art, she thought in silent awe. Years on Jakku sorting through the bones of old ships, dreaming of piloting one off her planet. Suddenly, she missed the Millennium Falcon and wondered what Chewy was up to…her thoughts too loud and in such close proximity to Kylo Ren.

"This vessel is superior to that floating rust bucket in every way." Kylo snipped. "I know you are a skilled pilot, we can talk more about a ship of your own."

"A ship of my own?" She turned to face him. "What if I ran away?" the question escaped her lips before she even thought about what she was saying. She knew she was entering this of her own volition. But, somewhere deep down she felt like it was akin to becoming a willing captive.

Kylo Ren took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You aren't my prisoner, Rey. We agreed to be partners. Do you really want to do this?" He struggled to get out the question, fearing the answering. She was clearly having second thoughts.

"I…I am sorry. I made a promise and I will see it through. You have to understand, on nearly all of the occasions we have actually been together, face to face, I have been your prisoner."

"And you've always escaped. Clearly you are not good at being a prisoner."

"Or maybe you are just an awful captor." She said trying to lighten the mood. Kylo's hand slid down her shoulder and lightly grasped her wrist, he looked deep into her eyes. Rey's stomach tightened and her breath caught in her chest.

"I have learned from some of my…mistakes." It was hard for him to say that word. "You do not belong in a cage, nor should you. You are my equal in every way. Kriff, maybe my better." He gestured to his scar. "I know Snoke lied about bridging our bond. The Force has placed us in each other's paths and linked us across great distances. We are the balance and in order to achieve that I don't want you entering into this thinking you have no choice."

Rey lightly slinked her wrist out of his grip and clasped his hand forming a more intimate connection. The looked at one another for a few moments, feeling the spark of their bond through the touch of their hands. Rey suddenly felt that if she could only be closer to him, she could see more of the vision that began on Ahch-To. She took a step forward, just inches away from. He was so much taller than her, she had to crane her neck to look up at him. He stood perfectly still waiting for her to say something, to do something. He knew it was too soon. "Now, let us depart and lock in our course so we can work on our…rules." He said stepping away from Rey to sit at the consul. Rey took the seat next to him, engaging the thrusters while he locked in their course.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

They sat in silence as Kylo Ren engaged the autopilot, beginning their trip back to the Flag Ship of the First Order. Rey bit her bottom lip trying to fight the anxiety starting to form in her stomach. Her mind raced with questions. What in the world was she to expect when they arrived? Would he closet her away? Would he have her wear shackles in front of others? What had he told the First Order about her or their arrangement?

"Nothing." Kylo answered.

"What?" Rey asked shaking herself of her cluttered thoughts.

"I have not told anyone in the First Order anything. A few know that I have a guest coming to stay with me. That is all. Do you want me to answer more of your questions? You are thinking them very loudly." He turned to look at her. Her face flushed red.

"Umm…" She managed to stamper out.

"And like I said, you are not prisoner. There are some things we should keep private." Referring to his given name. "But, you will not be confined or shackled. However, it might be best not to venture off on your own for a time."

"So, let's get to the rules." She said trying to regain some confidence.

"Yes." He responded, leaning forward in his chair.

Rey pulled up her legs and crossed them in the chair. "Well, I know I cannot call you Ben. Should I call you Supreme Leader or Master Ren?"

He flinched slightly at the question, not caring for either title from her lips. He opened their connection and answered. _Perhaps we should converse through the Force in front of others to start. Many will not understand your role. Dutiful apprentice will make them less…apprehensive._

"I am to be seen and not heard." Rey said, purposefully saying the words out loud.

"To avoid any missteps, silence shows wisdom."

"Okay, so you are going to tell everyone I am your apprentice?" Rey knew there would be other battles ahead and it was best to move on for now.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"So, no talking and just follow you around. This doesn't seem like being a prisoner at all." She said, her tone oozing with sarcasm.

"This may not be…ideal. We could kill anyone that would oppose this and replace them with sycophants that know not to ask questions or give their opinions." He said smirking.

Rey raised an eyebrow, "How many people are we talking about?"

He knew she was kidding, but enjoyed the flare of darkness. "Embracing the Dark Side already?" Then, she laughed. He never heard her laugh before. It was beautiful. He wanted to do it again, but couldn't think of anything to add. Suddenly, a long-forgotten memory pushed its way to the surface. Long ago, watching his parents. His father making his mother laugh. He had to push it out of his mind. Thinking of Han Solo, brought…conflict.

Rey reached out and grabbed his hand. His eyes dropped to the floor and started to breath heavily. She saw…

"That was beautiful, Ben. How old were you?" She asked.

"Maybe five. Don't be fooled. They fought most of the time. Their conversations dripping with sarcasm."

"What did they fight about?" She truly wanted to know more about what happened. What drove him into the darkness.

"Any one of three things: Han Solo's desire to escape to some smuggling adventure. Leia Organa's commitment to rebuilding the Republic. And, me…" He trailed off. Another memory slipping through. His mother and father yelling at each other. Truly one of their grandest fights encompassing all three topics.

" _That's right just run off, that's what you are good at!" Mother yelled._

" _Is that right, Princess? Maybe you should have said 'yes' one of the dozens of times I asked you to marry me. Maybe I'd have more of a reason to stick around if you weren't so caught up with politics. Hell, maybe I'd stick around if you didn't yell at me so much!" Father yelled back._

 _I tried to make myself small and hide behind some containers on the Falcon. I want to go with Father._

" _Our son needs us both to make this decision. We both know what is happening." Mother said, her voice cracking slightly. She might cry…I hate that I make her cry._

" _And sending him away is the answer? Off to some Jedi Temple with Luke? We both know Luke got lucky with Vader. His training was a couple of lessons from a couple of masters near death. He's going to know how to handle Ben?" Father was still yelling at Mother. I don't like it when he yells. I don't like it that they fight about me._

" _And running off with you on some adventure will keep the darkness at bay?" Mother's question made my heart race. Yes! I want to go with Father!_

 _Two large furry arms pick me up from where I'm hiding. Chewy growls and I hug him. Chewy is one of my only friends. "I'm sorry, I just want to go with you and Father." I tell him. He carries me to Mother and Father, handing me to Mother._

" _Ben, what are you doing here? You should be asleep." Mother says. I do not answer._

" _Hey buddy!" Father says ruffling his hand in my hair. He never scolds me._

" _I suppose it is good that you are here. We have something we want to tell you. You are going to stay with Uncle Luke and learn the ways of the Jedi." Mother said like it was supposed to be fun._

" _I want to go with Father!" I shout._

 _Mother set me on the ground. Father took a knee and looked me in the eyes. His eyes look sad. "You need to listen to your mother. Training with Uncle Luke will be good for you. You don't want to run around with your old man."_

 _I can feel the lies in his words. I grab his hands. "Father, please. Take me with you!" He picks me up, hugs me, and hands me back to Mother._

" _Maybe next time buddy. Now be good and listen to Luke and your Mother. I'll be seeing you, kid." He says before turning away._

 _Mother starts to walk me off the ship. I scream. The ship starts to shake._

Kylo Ren snaps out of the memory sweating. Realizing Rey had gotten out of her chair and was kneeling between his legs holding the tops of his arms. "I'm so sorry."

He looked away trying to slow his heartbeat and calm himself. It was like he was right back in that moment and Rey had seen it all. "What are you doing to me?" he asked, looking back at her, searching her eyes for an answer. "I haven't thought about that moment in a very long time…"

Rey raised a hand to lightly touch his face, "I'm not doing anything. I promise you." She said soothingly. "I did not know you where so close to your father…" Rey's voice trailed off with a tone of sadness. Kylo Ren knew she had grown fond of his father despite the short amount of time they had been together.

"You know now I wasn't kidding when I told you he'd have disappointed you, had he the chance." He answered.

"From what I could tell, he wanted you to come with him. It must be hard for a parent to try to figure out what is best for their child."

"Like abandoning a child in a junk yard?" he seethed. How could she possibly defend awful parents given what was done to her. When he saw the hurt in her eyes, he instantly regretted the question. Rey looked down and he caught her chin raising her eyes back up. "I am…sorry…" the words reluctantly left his lips. "Those memories are…hard for me."

Rey looked into his eyes, "Ben…" she whispered. He felt a need to close the distance between them, pulling her up and into his lap in an embrace. She fit so easily into his arms, her head leaning against his chest. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. They both could the crackle of energy that sent tingles throughout their bodies.

They just held each other and became frozen in a moment. Neither wanted to risk moving and disrupt the peace and tranquility they felt. A sense of balance…completion. Just in the simple act of holding her. Then, the world came crashing back to Kylo Ren as he heard the voice of General Hux over the com device. "Welcome back, Supreme Leader. Please proceed to bay 7."

Rey practically leapt away from Kylo Ren, her heart frantically racing. This was it. She was about to be part of the First Order. Rey took her seat at the consul to help prep the ship for landing. Kylo Ren, hit the call button. "Acknowledged, General." As he steered the ship towards the landing bay. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, wondering more aloud if he was ready than her.

"I hope we both are, Ben."

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

As the ship landed in the docking bay, Rey tried to clear her mind and calm herself. Kylo turned off the engines and rose from his chair. "Shall we, my apprentice?" he asked extending his gloved hand to her.

"Yes, my master." She answered, rising from her seat, taking his hand. Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He raised any eyebrow to her, "Try to behave, best to practice now when we are away from skeptical eyes."

Rey smiled and attempted to show confidence, shifting her shoulders back and trying exude more confidence than she felt. His voice tickled her thoughts through the Force, _Relax_.

They walked to the doors, stopping to allow the ramp to land on the ground. Rey could only hear her heartbeat echoing in her ears as she saw rows of Stormtroopers clad in their usual white armor. A few scattered offers in black uniforms. And a lone figure standing ahead of all of them, she presumed to be General Hux. Rey took care to walk just a step behind Kylo. She wondered if she should keep her eyes downcast, but thought even as his apprentice she should act like she holds some power. She stared ahead and willed her body forward.

As they reached the floor, General Hux approached them, "Supreme Leader, we are glad to see you have returned to us safely. I hope you do not plan such an ill-advised excursion any time soon." Hux's eyes stayed on Rey. It made her skin crawl. She could feel this pasty-faced man's ambition, hatred, and jealousy for Kylo. She avoided eye contact, eyes forward.

"I see the First Order survived my brief absence." Kylo Ren remarked. "I would like to formally introduce the Lady Rey, my apprentice." He raised his voice so that it might carry throughout the docking bay.

There was a sudden boom of hundreds of armor clad men raising their right arm and pounding it against their chests in salute. Kylo's eyes briefly darted to her, nudging her to acknowledge them. She nodded her head.

General Hux leaned in and lowered his voice, seemingly to only share his next words with Kylo, "Ahem, Supreme Leader, pardon my question. How do we know the scavenger Jedi wannabe can be trusted?"

The Supreme Leader slowly turned his head to face Hux. Furry danced in his eyes. Kylo fought the urge to strike down the thorn in his side where he stood. Rey could only hear the word, _Patience_ , echoing in Kylo's mind. She quickly thought a show of strength would inspire some respect. She Force Pushed the sniveling general flat on his back. A smile lightly tugged on the corner's of Kylo's mouth. His little apprentice was learning fast.

"My master, the Supreme Leader, has told you my name. I suggest you address me only as such in the future!" Rey yelled. She fought a laugh in the pit of her stomach as Hux regained his footing. She wondered if her reaction was too much.

"My apologies…Lady Rey." Hux managed to choke out.

Kylo pretended to ignore the exchange, "General, our meetings we resume tomorrow. The rest of the evening I will be detained." Kylo all but shewed the general away and walked towards a set of double doors at the end of the bay. Rey, pressed his heels like a shadow.

The walk to Kylo's chambers seemed quiet the surreal journey to Rey. Stormtroopers and officers stopping every few feet to salute the Supreme Leader. Kylo did not address any of them. He seemed to hardly notice their presence. It was getting harder for Rey to maintain a stoic façade and keep stride with the dark figure ahead of her. They walked to the end of a long corridor, Kylo took off his glove and pressed a panel by a grand looking door. The doors whisked open to lavish set of rooms. As the door closed behind them, they both let out a breath. Rey wasn't sure they were in a safe place to talk freely. _Are we alone?_ She brushed against his mind.

"Yes, these are my private chambers." He answered turning to her.

Rey collapsed onto a small couch. "That was more nerve wracking than I thought it would be."

"You handled yourself well." Kylo praised. "Come, I have something for you."

Rey raised an eyebrow and stood. "I didn't know we were exchanging gifts." She said jokingly. There has been too much stress in too little time.

Kylo only shook his head and beckoned her to follow him. They exited the large sitting room and entered a grand bedroom. A magnificent four post ebony colored bed with red sheets in the corner of the room. First Order tapestries lining the walls. Her breath hitched, noting only one large bed in the room. "Is this the bedroom?" she asked, the answer obvious. Trying to hide her concern for just the one bed in the room.

"Does it not please you?" Kylo asked, trying to keep is tone serious.

"It is very First Order." She said very matter of fact. A knot forming in her stomach. _I did agree to be his partner_ , she thought to herself. _Maybe I should have asked more questions…_

Kylo wondered how long to kept the jest. He needed to teach her more about mental fortitude and shielding her thoughts from those who are Force sensitive. "Do you wish to see if the bed is to your liking?" He asked, it was now impossible not to smile.

Rey's face flushed red and her mouth went dry. She was stunned at how forward Ben was. Then she saw the smile. A real smile. He had to be messing with her. She pulled herself together and consciously shut her mind to him. _Oh you want to play…_ she thought.

The smile slowly fell from his face as he felt her shut him out. She responded too fast though for him to recant or explain. "I think I will." Rey said seriously as she walked towards the bed.

Was she swaying her hips? He thought as she walked towards the bed. He slowly followed.

Rey lowered herself onto the bed, stretched out and rolled to the other side allowing him space to join her. She folded her arms behind her head and said, "I think this side will do."

Kylo stared at her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Actually, there is another…" he started to say and she cut him off.

"Does this not please you?" She had meant to keep her tone playful; however, it came out in a voice she didn't even know she possessed. His eyes locked with hers. A darkness she noted the first time he took of his mask. When he hungered for knowledge she possessed. Now, he seemed to be hungering for something else.

He slowly took off his gloves, placing them on table next to the bed. Rey held her breath and watched his every move. He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. As his finger tips grazed her cheek she shivered. Kylo couldn't help but adore the look of her in his bed. He leaned in, his face just inches from hers. _Was he messing with her?_ She now questioned her part in the game. _Was it a game?_

Rey had a sudden urge to bring him closer, she began to reach up and lace her fingers in his thick raven hair. They smiled at the same time. "Ben…" she whispered. While the sound of his given name on her lips in this moment brought a sensation of warmth he didn't know he longed for, he knew the game had gone too far too soon.

Rey was very aware of how close his lips were to hers, lost in the moment she closed her eyes waiting for him to bridge the distance. Instead he whispered, "Would you like to see your room, Rey?"

Her eyes shot open and she shoved his chest hard. "I knew it!" she yelled.

"I may be a monster, but, I was raised a gentleman." He said rising off the bed and walking to another door. She lept off the bed after him. He pressed a few buttons on the panel by the door. "Place your hand here." He gestured to her. Rey reached out her hand and pressed it against the black screen. A blue line scanned down her hand and a light turned green. "This is your private room. You may decide who enters."

She gasped as they entered the room. It may have only been half the size of his bedroom, but she was totally taken back at the beauty of it. The extravagant room reminded her of Ahch-To. Curtains hung from the walls in various shades of blue, like the rolling oceans. She walked to the bed, it could have belonged to a princess. A lavish wooden canopy with carved scrollwork. She touched the fabric. So soft… She was speechless.

Kylo gestured at chest of drawers and a closet. "I had clothes prepared for you. We can have more made if they are not to your liking or are of ill fit." Rey opened the closet and was absolutely stunned at the dresses. This had to have belonged to a princess. She pulled out a black silk gown. It was beautiful, but it wasn't her. Kylo could sense her mixed feelings. "Those are really only for formal occasions. I had other garments made." He walked to the chest of drawers and pulled open the middle drawer. She saw pants, tunics, belts, sashes, and lose fabric to warp her arms. They may have been black, but it showed the careful planning he went through to make her feel welcome.

"Ben…I…I don't know what to say. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." She knew she should thank him, but that didn't even seem close to enough.

"You deserve more." He said softly. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Thank you. This looks like you were planning on having a princess move in."

"One has…" He pulled her close into what he only planned to be an embrace. She stepped in and raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was chaste and so very sweet. Kylo fought back the urge to deepen the kiss and knew he should excuse himself. He pulled away. "You probably want to acquaint yourself more with the room. That door over there is to your private wash room." He looked at her one more time, questioning if this was all just an elaborate dream. "I will just be outside if you need anything." He turned and walked out of the room.

Rey spun around the room. Dizzy with nervous, she flung herself on the bed, the down feather comforter seemed to swallow her. He even put more blankets on her bed knowing she must feel so cold in space being from a desert planet. How on earth could such a thoughtful man be the Supreme Leader of the First Order and a Dark Force user? She covered her face with her hands. "What am I doing?" She asked herself.

Kylo stood outside her door and leaned his head against it, his forehead touching the cold metal. "Grandfather, I'm a step closer. Luke refused to stand by your side. But, my Rey…She will help me finally bring order to the galaxy." He whispered.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping out of the fresher, Rey grabbed a towel and brought it to her face. Her eyes searching the room. A small table with tiny vials in a corner caught her eye. Rey wrapped the towel round her slender body and reached down to pick up the delicate glass. She spun the cap off and smelled the contents. Warm notes of spice and vanilla filled her noise. From her short time with the resistance she had seen other woman with similar, perfume, she thought. She dabbed a bit on her neck and returned to vial.

She entered her bedroom and walked to the closet. Opening the doors, she scanned the dresses again. So much black. However, one black shift was adorned with sheer flowing silver fabric. She gently lifted the dress off the hanger and draped it across the bed. Just for dinner, she thought. Never in her life had she ever thought to wear something so fine. She lifted the dress up and slid it over her head. The fabric flowed across her body like liquid.

She looked in the mirror and it was as if someone else stared back. Rey wrinkled her nose at her reflection. While it wasn't her, best to practice wearing such attire at dinner with Kylo than with a room full of elite First Order officials. She coiled her hair quickly in a bun on top of her head, a few tendrils of hair to frame her face.

Rey walked exited her room and entered Kylo's room. He was sitting on one of the plush pillows in the corner opposite of the bed, he appeared to be meditating. Questioning if she should interrupt, he made the choice for her. He looked up at her and said, "You make the very stars jealous, my apprentice."

Her cheeks reddened at the compliment. Kylo's eyes scanned over her and stopped at her bare feet. She saw him staring and wiggled her toes. "I guess my feet are quite small…the shoes…" she trailed off. Rey thought on wearing her rugged little brown boots, but the dress seemed far too fine.

He reached out and touched her feet with both his hands, "I think they are perfect." He said smoothly, locking eyes with her. It was far too tempting for Kylo. He wanted to glide his hands up past her ankles, up her toned legs, to a place he thought all too often about. Instead, he rose to his feet and adjusted the flowing silver fabric that draped across the black silk dress. "Let us eat." He said flatly and walked away. Rey bit her bottom lip in frustration, then followed Kylo out of the room.

She stopped quickly just as she entered the first room of Kylo's private chambers. The chairs were rearranged and a table adorned with many dishes added. Kylo pulled out a chair on one end of the chambers, it seemed to Rey as if he wanted her to sit, she complied. He walked to the other end and sat down. Men and women dressed in simple grey uniforms entered, pouring water and wine. Her plate was filled and they exited the room. She sat and waited for Kylo to eat. He stared back at Rey. "Do you honestly think I'd try to poison you?" He asked slightly shocked.

Rey shook her head, "No, I just wasn't sure if there was a certain way…" she trailed off, thinking about a time she watched General Organa eat. So eloquent. Her mind drifting back to how the other members of Resistance gaped at her when she shoveled food into her mouth. Coming half starved from a desert planet, one might lack some manners.

Kylo raised a brow to her and looked at her inquisitively. He brought the wine glass to his lips and took a long drink _. My little wild princess_ …half a smile on his face as he stood up with his plate and set it down closer to Rey. He went back for his glasses, silverware, and chair. He sat down and began to work through the names of the utensils. During the meal their glasses were refilled and new dishes appeared. All the while, Kylo patiently explained dining etiquette.

"I never would have thought there could possibly be so much to formal dining!" Rey exclaimed, while she thought about food often on Jakku, she never thought anyone would build a complex ritual around it.

"If you like, I could have broth and bread brought your room every night and you could eat it on the floor." Kylo stated.

Rey laughed. "Maybe on occasion." It seemed odd to see Kylo Ren make jokes and be so kind. He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. _A murderer._ Her thoughts were too loud.

"I am." He said, his eyes growing dark. "As we learn more about one another. You shouldn't forget that. Both our lives may depend on it."

Rey felt guilt twist her stomach. She did not mean to cast a sour thought on their meal.

Kylo raised his napkin to his mouth then set it by his plate. He rose silently from his chair, crossing the room to look out the window. The stars were streaking by, they were in hyperspace. Rey mirrored Kylo's actions and joined him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "This is all very new to me."

"I know." He said, continuing to look out into space. "There is nothing to apologize for. I am a murderer. Sometimes you make me think…there could be more." He turned to look at her hazel eyes.

Rey clasped his hand. "I know you are in there, Ben. And, I appreciate everything you have done to try to welcome me here."

Kylo squeezed her hand and circled his thumb across her wrist. "I know it is going to be hard for you to believe this, but we need me to be Kylo Ren if we are going to survive this."

"I know." She answered, reaching up to touch his face. "But, can't you take the mask off when it is just us?" He wasn't wearing his mask and hadn't put it on in some time, but he knew what she meant.

"It isn't that easy…" he said leaning his face into her touch. He didn't want her to stop. "And would it be so bad if Kylo Ren oversaw the preparations for your room? The blankets?" He was desperate for her to accept him, all of him. Not just who she wanted him to be.

"I know Kylo picked out my clothes." She answered, a sly smile across her face. She placed one of his hands on her waist. "We seem to be better at fighting than talking." Rey joked.

"Yes. We are definitely people of action." Kylo agreed. He kissed her then. His lips lingered on hers. He did not press her for anything she did not want to give. Rey moved her lips across his, opening her mouth just a bit to taste his lower lip. Kylo suppressed a growl growing in his chest. He wanted to dive his tongue into her mouth and take everything. He held back.

Rey circled her arms around his neck and raised herself up on her toes. She wanted him to cling to her as tightly as she to him, but he only rested his hands on the curve of her hips. She could sense he was holding back. She opened up their bond to try to understand. Rey was instantly hit with an overwhelming sense of desire and passion. While they kissed she could not only feel his lips, but the way he felt when he kissed her.

Kylo could now feel what Rey wanted. He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue into her mouth. The sensations could only be described as electric. She moaned into his mouth. Sensations Rey never new possible flooded her mind, body, and spirit. She found herself wanting more. _I need to be closer to you._ She whispered in his mind. Kylo slid his hands down the backs of her thighs and lifted her up. Rey locked her legs around his waist as she felt him push her up against the window.

They continued to kiss fervently. Until they heard a beep at the door, "Supreme Leader, would you like to have dinner cleared?" a disembodied female voice asked over the intercom. Rey pulled away from Kylo, stepping away from him, smoothing down her dress. Kylo ran his hands through his hair, calming the tussled mess Rey had caused.

"Yes, enter." Kylo called.

Three people entered the room, cleared the plates, pushed a button and the table collapsed into the floor, and they returned the room to its condition before dinner. Rey nodded in thanks as they left the room. Kylo never looked at any of them.

"Thank the Force they came when they did, you might have ended up on that table." Kylo said after the staff exited the room.

Rey blushed, but managed a retort, "You mean you couldn't have carried me just a few more feet to your room? You must be getting soft living the life of the Supreme Leader."

"Careful." He cautioned. "I am trying to take this slowly. You are making it very…difficult." Kylo decided the first word that came to mind was too vulgar. However, their connection still flowed freely. Rey tried to hide her laugh, Kylo only shot her a glare. "Laugh now, while you are free to laugh…" his voice held a raw edge that made Rey's hair stand on edge. It was as if she wanted to poke the beast and see what happened.

Kylo sat down in one of the two high backed chairs at the end of the room. Rey walked over and leaned against the arm rest, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have laughed." She said.

"I like to hear you laugh." He said in a calmer tone. "But, if I am going to be completely honest with you. It is challenging not to throw you over my shoulder right now and carry you off to my room. Do you even know how beautiful you are? How strong you are? There is this beast that lives inside of me, desperate to see it's strong enough to over-power you. I feel like I'm at war with myself over you. Kylo Ren vs Ben Solo to see who will have you."

Rey was taken back by his words. Two different men, but the same man, fighting over her. While she didn't completely understand, she could see the conflict this internal battle was causing him.

"You don't have to say anything. I know the answer. Let me see you to your room, I'm sure you would like to rest now." Kylo stood up and formally offered Rey his arm. She took it and walked with him to the door of her bedroom.

Rey wanted to say something, anything to not end the evening like this. But, Kylo was right. She wanted Ben from the moment she realized he was still in there. The touch that changed her world. She placed her hand on the consul to open her door. "Goodnight, Kylo." She said. The door closing after she stepped through.

Kylo let out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding. He fought the urge to punch through her door. "Ridiculous…. I'm competing with a dead boy!" he hissed.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo Ren awoke, sweat pouring down his face. Blinking frantically trying to clear his mind of the faces of younglings and padawans he murdered that night that changed everything. Stupid children. Had they but accepted his offer, they would still be alive today. They clung onto a dead, flawed religion. He couldn't let Rey make those same mistakes, he had to show her the way.

He took a deep breath and let his mind go blank. He looked over at the door that connected his room to Rey's, half-expecting her to enter. Kylo thanked the Force that he had the foresight to meditate before he slept to fortify his mind. He knew she would not be ready to look at the dreams Ben forced him to relive over and over again.

He pulled away the red sheets and stood up. Only dressed in black linen pants he stretched out his arms towards the ceiling. "Time!" he barked at the consul next to his bed. 0300 hours displayed. He shook his head noting he only managed to sleep for a few hours.

Kylo entered his private washroom. He placed his hands under the faucet, water springing forth. He splashed the cold water over his face. His face was so warm, it felt as though he were on fire. He gripped the sides of the sink and tried to calm himself. He looked up into the mirror seeing her eyes peering back. Kylo nearly jumped.

"Are you okay?" Rey asked from the doorway. "May I come in?"

Kylo did not answer her. He craved her touch in this moment, but he feared she would pull away if she managed to see the thoughts that plagued him.

Rey took a single step into the wash room. "I'm sorry, I could feel your fear and…sadness. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I apologize for waking you." Kylo brushed her off, walking back into his bedroom.

"Ben…" She kept her distance, but followed.

Kylo Ren stopped, eyes downcast. He didn't want her to call him that right now.

Rey reached out to touch his back. _So many scars_ …she thought. "You must have fought many battles." She said softly.

"Yes." He answered turning around. Rey continued, with a feather's touch, tracing each scar on his torso. She wondered if she continued this path if her body would bare as many marks.

He took her hand and placed it on the scar across his face. "This one is my favorite." He remarked, his words serious.

"I am very sorry…" she couldn't finish.

"NO! Don't be." He commanded. Allowing himself to study her now. She wore a grey linen slip. "Had you not done it, I may have killed you." Rey's heartrate sped up. His eyes looked serious. "Don't worry, I would bare a thousand more such scars to keep you safe."

"Even if I'm the one giving them to you?" Rey asked.

"I hope we never go back to that point, but yes." He answered, truthfully.

Rey cupped his face with both of her hands, looking deep into his sad brown eyes. She let their connection flow freely trying to understand his sudden pain. While she could feel general emotions, the specifics seemed blocked. Kylo could feel her intruding his mind, he desperately desired to embrace her body, mind, and soul, but he knew her light couldn't stand for this level of darkness…yet. He raised his hands to hers, removing them from his face, kissing each hand gently. "This…pain…is for me alone right now." He whispered. "The regrets I have pushed down all these years seem to be rising to the surface."

Rey pulled Kylo down into her arms. She knew he wasn't going to explain his regrets, but the fact he admitted to having them must mean he was a step closer to the light. A warm feeling swelled in her chest and she tried to project that into him. Kylo could feel her hope radiating off of her. She nuzzled her face against his hair, breathing in his dark musky scent. It made her dizzy. As she tried to let her light pulse through her body and into Kylo, she grew warmer.

Kylo felt her mind waiver and her legs grow weak. He picked her up and placed her into his bed, covering them both with the silky red sheets, crawling in beside her. She rolled into his arms and nestled against his chest as he drank her in. Kylo wanted to stay in this moment with her. He could feel his conflict melting away and the only thing that mattered in this moment was her. He was a moth to the flame, it really was that simple. He felt as though her fire could purify him.

Rey wanted to be closer, she blushed at her thoughts. She slid one of her legs over his, tangling their bodies together, her head buried against his chest. Kylo's hands slid up and down her back. Rey squeezed him, trying to tell him how much she loved this moment with him. She started to lightly kiss his chest, butterflies beating their wings frantically in her stomach. Rey wasn't quite sure where she was taking this moment, her experience limited to say the least.

Kylo moaned, he wanted her to set the pace, he had told himself this entire time he would not push her farther than she desired to go. He kept his hands to her back and arms, caressing her lightly. Rey hummed as she ran her foot down his leg, pressing her sex against his thigh. She was making it difficult to maintain control. It was only years of rigorous training that kept Kylo from losing his resolve and taking her. But he was still a man and his body was certainly responding to this small beautiful woman grinding against him. He was straining against his resolve, his mind flooding with images of losing himself inside her.

His thoughts touched Rey's mind, her breath hitched and body stilled. Yes, that is what she wanted. The closeness she desired. Kylo's heart seemed to skip a beat as Rey's writhing body halted. "Rey?" He started to ask if she was okay. She surprised him as she sat up and straddled his lap. She felt his firm length pressing against her underwear, through his linen pants. Kylo gasped, grabbing the sheets and biting the side of cheek, fighting the urge to slide down his paints and rip off her panties.

Rey watched as Kylo's eyes grew dark and wanting. She could tell his control was slipping. She wanted to drive him over the edge of his darkness. She wanted him to release it all inside her. She knew she could take it all. She felt as if he let it go inside of her only light would remain

"Rey, I only thought to lay with you. We don't have to take this any farther." Kylo said, almost hissing the words out of obligation. It was obvious to Rey he craved so much more than that.

Rey slid her hands up and down his chest. "I have to admit, I'm not really sure what 'farther' is but I want it…" her voice a husky whisper.

"Princess…" He whispered as he let go of the sheet reaching up to brush her brunette curls away from her face. She leaned into his palm and kissed his wrist. "You only have but to command me, I am yours." Kylo said smiling at her.

"And here I thought you were my Master…" Rey smiled back.

"Maybe out there, but never here, Rey. You are the Master in here." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. The double meaning was not lost on her.

"Kylo…" she sighed as she leaned down and kissed him.

He growled in response to her use of his chosen name. Kissing her back, his control all but gone. He rolled, flipping her onto her back. He broke the kiss and ordered, "Say it again!" lowering himself to kiss the delicate skin on her throat. Rey moaned in response, arching her back. He pulled away, looking deep into her glazed hazel eyes. "Say my name again! I want to make sure you understand who you are doing this with."

His voice was raw and demanding. His pupils dilated. Rey bit her bottom lip and fought a sudden desire to flee. He could feel a growing sense of fear in Rey. Consciously, he softened his features, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. "We can stop. You only have to say the word. I just want to make sure you know he isn't here. I need you to know it is just me right now." His words trailed off in almost a plea.

Rey sat up, Kylo pulled back resting on his knees. She reached out and grabbed his hand to reassure him, "Kylo, I know exactly who I am with. But, do you understand 'he' is always with you? You are him. It doesn't matter what your name is. You have light inside of you. I feel it." Rey said looking down.

Kylo reached out with his free hand and tilted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "There is far more darkness than light. I want to be sure you fully understand that. No secrets, no misconceptions." He said shaking his head. He was laying it all at her feet, just like he had in Snoke's throne room.

"I understand that I need you and you need me. I understand that there is a darkness in me that calls to yours, just as our lights do. I choose to be here with you." Rey finished, leaning towards him. He bent his head down and kissed her.

Kylo awoke to Rey's limbs twisted in his own. He nearly laughed to see the sheets tangled about her, she must have gotten cold despite the warmth of his body. He sat up, his body arguing against leaving her. They hand only kissed and caressed one another before drifting off to sleep. He still wanted to much more, but he thought it enough that she was willing to accept his darkness. They had to taken things slowly. He had to show her the dark side wasn't all hate, anger and power. It was also passion and devotion.

He rolled his feet out of bed, feeling her hand touch his arm. "So, how long did you think I would stay in that beautiful room you made me before I snuck into your bed? Or did you imagine coming to me in the middle of the night?" She asked, her smile obvious in the tone of her question.

"I had no expectations." He tried to keep his tone flat.

"No secrets, you said…" She scoffed.

He let out a breath that seemed like a laugh, "Let's just say more than a night. You have always moved faster than expected."

Rey blushed as she leaned to kiss his shoulder. "I suppose you are going to say we should not do that again…" She knew he was straining to take things at a slower pace than what was actually happening.

"You tell me…" he answered, letting his thoughts flow freely through their connection. She felt warm and safe. He had enjoyed holding her while they slept. Then, there was of course more…

"We can do that again, but the rest in time." She spoke his thoughts.

"Force knows it will be less time than you might be ready for."

"I was ready earlier." She answered a slight twinge of regret in her voice.

"Go to your room, get ready for the day. Don't temp me to clearing my day of all but your lovely body." He ordered as he walked to his wash room. Intentionally not looking back, knowing the sight of her would crumble his resolve.

He left the door open and Rey heard him turn on the water. She thought briefly to join him, missing his closeness already. She shook her head and forced herself out of bed and to her own room. As the door swished shut behind her she covered her mouth and screamed silently into her hand. Rey ran her hands through her hair and whispered to herself, "Am I falling for Kylo Ren?"

To be continued…


End file.
